30 Sweet cases: Heiji and Kazuha
by Little Pearl
Summary: A compilation of fanfics: both sweet and full of angst and mysteries, all concentrating on certain Osaka boy and his best friend… R&R if you like it, please!
1. Chapter 1

Circle: 30 Sweet Cases – a compilation of fanfics: both sweet and full of angst and mysteries, all concentrating on Osaka boy and his best friend… Not sure if all will be chapters of one story-plot, or separate ones.

Title: Secret  
Fandom: Detective Conan  
Characters Heiji/Kazuha  
Theme: #13 Love letter

Inspiration: 'Secret of my heart' by Kuraki Mai  
Rating: R  
Summary: Kazuha has a secret crush, but who is it? Love letters seem to haunt Heiji, because it is the only clue he has in the murder case.

This chapter rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: The DC universe is not mine, or I would make the story in manga. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

Spoiler warning: Well, only few little ones, but I'm sure every KazuhaxHeiji fan knows them already…

* * *

There is nothing better than staying in a warm and dry room, while it's raining heavily outside. Or so Kazuha thought. Heiji thought otherwise. Jogging in the rain is both refreshing and good for health and he was disappointed when Kazuha refused to go outside with him. Instead she requested that he will accompany her till it stops raining. She didn't manage to persuade him easily, but she promised him a cake and tea if he stayed. That convinced the young detective. There is nothing better than Kazuha's home-made cake.

But Heiji was getting bored waiting for Kazuha to return from the kitchen. He lay on her bed, his stare focused on the ceiling. Not that there was something interesting, he just didn't have anything else to do. Kazuha would beat him up, if he would touch any book or other item in her room. She hated when someone looked into her drawers and Heiji was no exception.

He yawned loudly, stretching himself, while one of his hands run under the pillow.

'Huh?' he asked himself, felling that something strange is under it. He rolled over and raised the pillow, only to reveal a sheet of paper. He blinked and without thinking he reached for it and scanned it quickly with his eyes, which widened instantly.

He took a deep breath and started reading: 'My dearest… This is my only hope – this letter to you. I'll probably never have the guts to tell you this in person. I'm afraid of your reaction and answer. I know that you don't… That you can't return my feelings, but it's killing me, that I have to hide it and I can't take it any longer. I… like you. I really, really like you. In fact, I'm afraid that I might even love you. And that is making me feel even worse, as…' Heiji heard footsteps coming from the hall, so he quickly put the sheet under the pillow. His mind was racing and his heart was beating fast. 'Ka-Kazuha wrote a love letter?!'

"Sorry for the long wait!" the girl smiled sheepishly, while putting the cups on the table. "I even thought that we run out of tea! Gladly it was only dad – he put it in the wrong cupboard" she sighed placing the piece of cake in front of Heiji. That's when she turned her attention to him, only to blink in surprise. His eyes were completely blank, his cheeks had a tint of blush on them. He looked like he encountered some kind of embarrassing situation. Kazuha concluded that he didn't expect such a delicious looking cake, as his gaze was focused on the plate. She smiled proudly and sat beside him, on the floor.

Heiji didn't hear what Kazuha was saying. He haven't even noticed the plate in front of him. He just was spacing out and thinking. 'Ok, that was a LOVE LETTER. When do girls write it? When they have someone, that they have a crush on. Who in the hell, would this Ahou like? Let's see, someone in school? Or maybe…'

"Heiji, are you listening to me?!" Kazuha shouted right to his ear, causing him to flinch.

"Wha-What? Ahou! Can't you see that I'm thinking?!" he shouted back. Kazuha crossed her arms, looking disappointed. "So even such a thing like a murder or my home-made cake are not enough for you?" Heiji blinked, looking on the table, noticing the cake. In three fast moves, he eaten it, turning his attention back to Kazuha. "What about this murder?" he asked, forcing back the thoughts of her love-life.

"Eh… You didn't have to eat it so quickly" she pouted, but continued speaking. "You know that new transfer student from our school? His name is Kai. He was accused of committing a murder, few days ago. I feel sorry for him. He's a nice guy, he even sometimes helped me with homework. I can't believe that he could do such a thing…"

Heiji suddenly jumped into a conclusion: 'So he is her secret crush!'. But he told her instead, to continue the story. Kazuha smiled gladly, seeing that she had his full attention now.

"I only now the rumors, but they look like they're all true. He killed his roommate. They had an argument which resulted into a fight. Kai is a boxer, so he easily beaten his friend. But because of alcohol, he beaten him up to death…" She sighed and took a sip of tea. Allowing Heiji to think about the whole situation. But Heiji was more interested in Kazuha's body language and expressions.

He noticed, that her gaze softened, every time she enounced this guy's name and that she had a tint of light, pinky blush on her cheeks, while speaking. Plus she looked like she is somewhat uptight and upset. He sighed and rested his chin on his hand, signalizing that he is thinking. "So what was this fight about?" He found himself asking.

"I believe it was about a girl" she answered somewhat sad and Heiji just couldn't stand it anymore. He rose up and stretched himself, trying to cool off a bit. 'Great. She's in love with a murderer. A daughter of a police-officer is in love… Argh, enough!'

"Kazuha… Can I ask you something?"

She looked up, eying him suspiciously. "It depends…"

Heiji ignored her answer. "I get the feeling that even though we are friends, I don't know anything about you" he admitted bitterly, causing Kazuha to blink. That wasn't a question that she expected.

"Erm, so wha-what do you want to know about me?" She asked him confused.

"For example, what are your hobbies…"

"Aikido, omens, talismans and shopping" she answered instantly, blinking even more. She was sure that Heiji KNEW that already.

"Or what is your favorite color…"

"Green, blue, red, black". Ok, now that was something she was sure he knew! She began to wonder where this was getting at.

At the same time Heiji was fighting with himself. 'How am I supposed to ask her?' He swallowed hard. "Or…"

"Or?"

'No I can't!' He blushed furiously. "Or what cup of bra do you wear…"

"Cup B… Wha-What?!" she cried out when she heard what she just said, covering her breasts with one hand and covering her mouth with the other.

"Ahou" Heiji said softly. "You didn't have to answer that, I was just kidding". He looked on a blushing hardly Kazuha and felt weird. He shook his head and left the room, leaving a very embarrassed Kazuha. He quickly get out of the house. Hearing that he left, Kazuha rushed to the window, opening it.

"You perverted Ahou!!!" She shouted "I will never forgive you that!". Heiji just smiled, not looking back on her. At the same time he received a phone call. There was a murder, not far away from where he was. Heiji stopped walking and took a deep breath. Jogging would clear his mind and a case didn't sound bad either…

* * *

"The victim is a 30-years old woman named Shindou Hikaru. She was stabbed by a knife from behind four times in the heart. Here it is" the officer handed Heiji a knife packed in a transparent sack. "The estimated time of death is 3 pm. So she is dead for about two hours. The body was found by her neighbor, Tanaka Kazuhiro, half an hour ago. We questioned him already, he was returning from work, when he found her. We checked his alibi too. He's clear." the officer read the information form his note-book, while Heiji was scanning the crime scene.

The body of a woman was lying on the floor, next to the front door of her flat. Her head was twisted, revealing the shocked expression on her face. She was wearing all her clothes and it looked like she wasn't robbed. One of her hands was inside her coat pocket.

Heiji took the gloves from the police officer and started his investigation. First he examined the locked door, but there weren't any signs of blood on it. Heiji got the feeling that something is wrong, as there weren't any blood stains on the wall either, but decided to leave it for the time being. He turned his attention to the woman, curious why she had her hand in the pocket. He asked if the photos of her were already taken and can he took her hand out of the pocket. When he got a positive reply, he took her hand out. He noticed that she was holding a piece of paper. He carefully took it from her and begun to read. His eyes widened. "… like sunshine. You are my star, that is showing me direction, every time I'm lost and don't know what to do. Please forgive me when I come to take you heart with me. Only a little piece of it is ok with…" the text ended here.

"Is this a…?" one of the officers asked confused.

"Yeah, it's a love letter. It looks like the murderer wanted to take it, but he didn't notice that she was holding this part so strongly. He must have been in a hurry or was too nervous, so the letter was torn out." He examined the back of the sheet. "Huh?" he blinked. "There is more. Listen: '…tomorrow. Don't be scared. I promise. Don't worry, it won't hurt. How could I hurt you? My love, my dearest rose. I just want you to bloom and reveal your beautiful crimson color. Maybe then you won't dismiss me for the fifth time…' Oh my god" Heiji shook away the shock. "This letter has warned her about the murder!"

"But Hattori-kun, how can you…"

"Listen carefully. 'Please forgive me when I come to take your heart with me. Only a little piece' – this part refers, that she will be stabbed right in the heart. 'I just want you to bloom and reveal your beautiful crimson color' means that he wants to see her blood…Plus this part: 'Maybe then you won't dismiss me for the fifth time' means why he stabbed her four times – because she refused to go out with him four times already. But speaking again about the blood…" Heiji turned his attention back to her clothes. "See? There aren't any blood stains on the wall, but her outfit is soaked in blood. Even her face is covered in it… Huh?" Heiji noticed something weird on her face and took a closer look. "It can't be" he whispered to himself. "It seems that she was kissed just before the murder. Her lipstick appears to be smeared".

"But why do you assume that she was kissed?" one of the officers asked. "Maybe her mouth was covered so she wouldn't scream?"

"Have you ever kissed a woman?" Heiji asked, smirking/ "Look: the lipstick is smeared to only one side, from the bottom lip. When you kiss, you mostly cover woman's mouth with your own, right?" He leaned forward in the direction of the woman's head. "See? You would have your lips like this. And when you're kissing, you move you lips together. But this was a quick kiss, that she hadn't awaited. So the murder kissed her bottom lip, probably making her gasp and took the opportunity to stab her form behind. She was shocked both from the kiss and the attack and that would explain her shocked expression. The smeared blood on her face, was applied by the murder himself. He took her head in his hands, like I'm doing now, probably looking on her before leaving." Heiji stood up, turning his attention to the door. "If she had so much lipstick, it means that she had applied it in a short time before the murder occurred. Do you know where she was earlier?"

"Yes. She was in the nearby café. She always went there after work. One of the witness mentioned that she was having cappuccino and she left after drinking it…"

Heiji brought his hand to his chin, resting his head on it. "So it appears that she hadn't applied it then…"

"Oh, but Hattori-kun!" another officer spoke. "She left the café around 2 o'clock! And it takes only 10 minutes of walking to get here."

"Huh?" Heiji blinked. "No way…" he whispered, looking on the door, while his eyes widened. He quickly rushed to the body, searching for the keys. They were in the same pocket she had kept her hand in. He quickly opened the door. Inside, there were blood stains on the walls, the door and the carpet. Heiji heard the police officers to either gasp or curse. He stepped carefully inside. He opened the door to the first room and gasped as well.

There was a man, hanging from the ceiling, he was covered in blood, wearing gloves. The police officers quickly started the procedures of securing the crime scene. Heiji noticed that there were sheets of paper in one of his pockets. He reached for them and read them quickly. It was the missing part of the love letter, as well, as the description of the further events: the murderers suicide to meat his beloved rose in heaven or hell…

* * *

Heiji was waiting for Kazuha, after school. He still wasn't sure if he's making the right thing, but he wanted to know about her feelings. After all night of thinking (and 5 phone calls to Kudo), he had to admit it: he was jealous. And more: he was jealous that she liked someone other than him, while he liked her.

That's why he blushed slightly, when she waved her hand, noticing him, smiled when she said hello and thanked him for waiting, why he felt a relief, when she wasn't mentioning the argument from the day before and that's why it hurt when she started to speak about that Kai-guy again.

"It was really just a stupid rumor" she said, sighing. "Kai's roommate was sick. He came to school today. And Kai wasn't arrested, or even had a fight with him. He just returned to his homeland, because his mother and father get back together and he can live them both again, instead of living only with his father. And I thought that I finally found an interesting story to tell you…"

"Kazuha…" Heiji spoke, after few moments of silence. "There is something I have to tell you". Kazuha stopped and looked on him, blushing.

"Re-Really? Wha-what is it?" she asked, gripping her schoolbag, looking very nervous.

"I've read that love letter, that was under you pillow, yesterday." He admitted quickly, avoiding looking on her. When he gathered the courage and glanced at her, she was blushing furiously, her gaze focused on her shoes. He fought the urge to hug her. He never saw her, looking so cute.

He didn't know that he loved her. That thought never crossed his mind, despite that he always knew, that she was special for him. He wanted to tell her, that she is the most important person in his life, when he was afraid, that they're going to get killed. He wanted to protect her, even if it cost his life. He was jealous when other men would get her attention… He had a crush on her for a very long time, he just haven't realized it earlier.

"So…" Kazuha's voice brought him back to the reality. "Wha-What is you answer?" she asked quietly.

"Huh?" Heiji blinked. Kazuha looked up, blushing even more, when realization hit her. "No…" she turned around, covering her mouth with a trembling hand. "Don't tell me, you didn't know that…" she closed her eyes, feeling tears that formed in the corners.

Heiji just couldn't move or say anything, however inside, he was jumping and screaming from joy. He realized why she would always stick around him, why she was giving him those weird talismans and why she was blushing so often when they were together. And why Kudo said that Heiji's and Kazuha's relationships is very similar to the one he and Ran had…

"So, I'm your secret crush?" he whispered more to himself, than to Kazuha. "A-Ahou!" he shouted rushing towards her and turning her around. He smiled gently, seeing her blush and tears running from her eyes. "Ahou" he repeated, this time more softly. "Even though I'm a detective, if I haven't got enough clues, I can't solve the mystery. And you are a mystery, Kazuha.". She opened her eyes, but still avoided looking at him.

"Yo-You're and Ahou" she whispered "I just didn't want to ruin our friendship so…" she was silenced with a delicate finger on her lips.

"You didn't ruin anything" Heiji put his hands around Kazuhas delicate figure, blushing slightly. "I would say, that this is the beginning of something new." He grinned and hugged her suddenly.

Kazuha gasped, her eyes widening. "You mean that you…?" she managed to ask, before her voice gave up.

"I like you" Heiji whispered in her ear. "I really, really like you…" he repeated unconsciously the words from her letter but ended his confession differently. "I'm afraid that I'm even in love with you, Kazuha."

When she hugged him back, chuckling slightly, he thought that he won't allow her to have any secrets from him. 'Not even what color of underwear she's wearing now…' He thought, grinning madly. But he won't ask now. Or maybe he'll never ask her about such a thing… He'll check it himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Circle: 30 Sweet Cases – a compilation of fanfics: both sweet and full of angst and mysteries, all concentrating on certain Osaka boy and his best friend…

Title: Secret  
Fandom: Detective Conan  
Characters Heiji/Kazuha  
Theme: #30 Injury

Inspiration: 'Keep bleeding' by Leona Lewis

Rating: R  
Summary: Nobody said it will be easy to love you… Angst with a little fluff at the end.

This chapter rating: G (?)  
Disclaimer: The DC universe is not mine, or I would make the story in manga. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

Kazuha's POV

Every time we were together I felt both pain and happiness. The bittersweet feeling overwhelmed me and I seemed to be addicted to it. Or maybe I was addicted to you? That stupid voice of yours makes me shiver with excitement every time you call my name. If I'm so keen to hear it, then why I hate it so much? Instead running away from you, I'm falling deeper… But I've never thought it would turn this way.

I hate it when you go to solve the case. Now, when I've heard from Ran what happened to Kudo, I'm even more afraid what the bad guys would do to you. Ran haven't told anyone, even Conan, but sometimes she just thinks he is dead and those phone calls and other occasions, when they've seen each other were only some kind of acts performed by Agasa or Kudo's parents... But when she's doubtful Kudo seems to call her promising they will meet again soon… I wonder, if you run away, would you still contact me? Would you still care? Did you ever care? 

No, you didn't. Moreover you never will. Even now, when I lay in this hospital bed, there is no one beside my. Well, I dismissed dad personally, because he wasn't feeling well, but that's beside the point. YOU are not here. As naive and stupid as it sounds, I really hoped you would come. Yet again, you let me down. 

Despite the fact that it's your fault that I'm here, I can't seem to be angry at you. Well, not because of that at least. I think I'm kind of depressed. No wonder that I haven't smiled for awhile. I believe it's because of what you said at that time. I question myself, would you said it if you knew that I was there, hearing every word. And every world stung me deeply.

'I couldn't care less about that bitch!'

Ironically, the guys you were talking with, or more precisely shouting to, were even more surprised and shocked than I was. Maybe because, in the bottom of my heart, I could imagine that you hated me. However, I would give everything if you didn't… But well, I'm not so lucky as Cinderella and you're not Prince Charming. I guess this is where our story ends.

Our story? God, we didn't have one to begin with! Childhood friends? I'm not sure if we were them as well. I have always been an obstacle, haven't I? My talismans were really a burden to you. My stupid talk made you angry. You were tired of our continuous fights and arguments. And believe me, so was I. But I know now, that was the only real bond that we had. The others were just an illusion. 

Funny, I don't really feel the pain. My head is light, my muscles aren't tense and I don't even feel tired. Oh yes. My eyes are burning, despite having them closed. But what would you expect from crying for so long? Tear replaces an another tear. They're so lazy, dripping from my nose. Maybe if I wouldn't be lying on my side, it would be easier? But who cares? The pillow would still be wet. 

I guess, I only stop crying, when dad comes. He was so happy that I was still alive. And so angry at me, that I didn't fight back those men. I couldn't tell him the truth, could I? That I was too shocked hearing Heiji's confession, that I barely could breath, not mentioning moving and fighting. 

Heiji? Is it ok for me to call him like that? I can't remember if I ever called him by his surname. But I guess, that I don't have a choice. It's Hattori… Hattori-kun? Or Hattori-niisan… Hattori… Oh well, maybe I won't ever speak to him again. I don't care if I never see him again!

Layer. I care and it hurts even more that I do. It kills me that I miss him so much. All those tears, are from my heart. A stupid heart that always thought that it's beating only for his sake. And what now, huh? It beats for what reason? 

It wasn't like I couldn't fight. I always have power, when I'm angry. The reason was because my whole world collapsed with that one sentence. And that's why I didn't bother fighting. I have no idea what happened after I collapsed. When I opened my eyes I was in the hospital. Otaki-san told me that I was unconscious for ten days. It's a miracle that I didn't have anything broken. Only small injuries, cuts and a concussion of the brain. Nothing serious. But my body refused to wake up from the coma state.

Hattori… I wonder why you even didn't visit me once. Even your father did. Your mother did. And you didn't. When I only needed you, wanted to hear your voice insulting me. You will never call me 'Ahou' again… You will never hold my hand while running… You will never protect me from danger. 

'I couldn't care less about that bitch!'

I almost forgot. I'm a 'bitch'. It's quite interesting calling that a girl, that wanted to share her first kiss with you. Yes, I was stupid enough to dream about it. To dream about you… Even now, every night your face haunts me. That warm smile of yours, that I thought was reserved for only me to see. Those gentle but strong arms that supported me so many times. This chocolate silky hair that smells like lemons… And then I hear the same words slipping from you lips. Over and over again – like a mantra.

I wonder what are you doing now. Chasing some bad-guys again? Flirting with girls? Guessing what they're wearing underneath their clothes? I really like that perverted side of you too. Or rather, liked. I doubt I'll ever be embarrassed by you…

Oh God, a knock on the door! I don't want to see anybody now, not now, when the tears just won't stop… "Go away!" damn, it's obvious that I'm crying, "I-I don't want t-to see anyone no-now!" Why do I sound so pathetic? Absolutely pathetic. Hei… Hattori must think so too. It's so hard to call him like this… Let me say it for the very last time, quietly so nobody besides me will hear. "Heiji…"

* * *

Heiji's POV

I want to wipe that smirk from this bastard's face… Who he thinks he is to kidnap Kazuha? Good thing, that I have backup, like dad asked, or I would really don't care about anything and just killed him. It's not normal for me to think this way, I guess he really pissed me off. 

"So, you want your little friend back?"

No, I would prefer to cut your stomach open, so I could see what you have inside and then pierce your heart. I wonder if you would bleed a lot. Damn, I've got to answer his question… 

First: let's smirk. "I couldn't care less about that bitch!" Ok, steady Hattori, you must be convincing, or they will hurt her and you really don't want this to happen, right detective? I guess it worked, I've never seen somebody so shocked. So now's my chance…

I have to be careful, or I will really kill him. It's strange, how easily I can harm with my katana. Ok, one more to go… I wonder where they are keeping her? Ok, I they wanted to use her as a bait and lure me here, but that was a lame and stupid plan, really. I hope she's all right. She has to be… Please God, let her be all right and unharmed…

"Kyaaah!"

"Huh?" Oh no… God, please no… That was Kazuha's voice! Ok, Heiji, just turn around… "Kazuha…" They will beat her to death! Why isn't she fighting back? "You fucking bastards…" did I really said that? Damn, they're running away! But I can't go after them… Kazuha… Oh God, she's covered in blood. Where's my cell phone…? "Otaki! Get me doctors, quickly! Kazuha's bleeding badly and she's unconscious!" Why do my voice sounds so fragile? I have to be strong, she needs it now, she… "Huh?" What's was that sound…? Oh shit! 

"Game over, Mr. Detective. You lost." 

A gun…

"Heiji for the last time, wake up already!"

That voice… I know it from somewhere. Oh yes, it's possibly dad's. My head is burning… What happened? Oh yeah… That was that nightmare again… If only it wasn't what really happened. Yet that guy was right. I failed and lost. Damn it! …Huh? I believe someone is speaking to me…

"…missed. It's nothing serious but as I said before he can't leave the hospital for the time being. It's good that he had woken up already. The girl's still in coma…" when I heard that, my eyes just fluttered open and I sat, ignoring the fact that my head wanted to stay on the pillow and I couldn't use one of my arms to rise up… "Ka-Kazuha…?" Damn, I can't even speak properly…

"So you were awake" dad seems to be happy and angry at the same time. I could even swear that I saw a smile on his lips for a second, but maybe it's just my imagination… Oh please, tell me you're not talking about Kazuha, please not about… 

"Kazuha is in coma for 9 days already. Today it will be 10"

I could feel my eyes widening, my heart stopped beating for a second and tears filled my eyes. I can't believe it… This is all my fault… If I would protect her better… If I would only found her earlier… "I-I want to see her" I whisper quietly. Damn that voice of mine. Get a grip, Hattori! "No, I must see her". 

"You're not going anywhere. You're too weak. Do you have any idea how much blood did you loose?" 

"I can imagine" Yeah dad, I'm quite sure I've lost a really great amount. I can feel it… But still… "Dad, I have to see her. If mom was hurt because of you, could you just stay in bed and do nothing?" I think I surprised him… "Kazuha is as important to me, as mom is to you". Couldn't say that loud, I had to whisper…

"Doctor Hanase…?"

"Hattori-san, I think it's ok to let him go" the doc smiled at me, probably knowing how I felt. "It's not too far away, only 3 rooms. Besides, if he's important for that girl, maybe he can help when he would talk to her."

I felt blushing, but didn't say anything. If I'm important for Kazuha… of course I am! I'm her best friend, we known each other for ages! But what if she… What if she felt different about me? My little follower… My special girl… 

"Ok, try to sit normally. Great, now listen. Because your left arm is numb, you'll have to use your right. Don't let go of it, so we can transport all the liquid to your blood." I heard that doc was saying something to me, but I didn't listen really. I guess my body just acted on it's own, because he looked pleased when I finally stood up, supported by him. "Hattori-san, I'll go with him" he informed dad and we slowly began to move and walked to Kazuha's room.

But my thoughts were with her already. I hope that the guy didn't do anything bad to her. I remember pushing her away, so the bullet would only hit me, not her. But I can't be sure if he didn't fire again. Would she be in coma, only because she was beaten? Maybe they damaged her brain… What if she'll never woke up…? I really hate unanswered questions. I think that was one of the things that forced me to be a detective. Before I could notice he opened the door to her room.

"Here we are. Toyama-san is beside her all the time… She…"

I couldn't listen to him. I couldn't say anything to her dad's too, although I'm sure he said something as soon as he saw me. Nothing really mattered, only her… only you.

You are so fragile, laying like that, pale, covered in bandages, with oxygen apparatus helping you breathing… You know, I've never, never in my life cried in front of anyone. Even when I was a small boy, I would hide myself, bit my lips and let 2 or 3 tears slip from my eyes. And that was all. I wiped them, breathed deeply and put a smile on my face. 

I think you must be really important to me, if I'm crying here, in front of your dad and doc. I think you are someone special, if despite the numbness in my body I rushed so quickly to your bed. I know that if you won't wake up, I will never forgive myself for not telling you so many things… Those random thoughts that haunt me when I'm alone.

6 tears.

You know that I enjoy making you jealous?

And tease you.

10 tears.

I always wanted to call you Kazuha-chan… 

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It's probably your fathers. Oh yes, didn't he called you like that?

12 tears.

I love when you let your hair loose. You look so beautiful then.

Even now, you look pretty to me.

15 tears.

You look the best in red. Probably because it firs your natural red lips.

Those amazing lips now covered in apparatuses.

God, I just can stop crying and sobbing, I've buried my face in my hand, to quieten myself, but it only made it worst. "I-it's all my f-faul-lt…" I whisper between the sobs.

"Heiji… It's thanks to you, that she's alive. Don't be so hard on yourself. She's just sleeping. She'll weak up… Soon". I know that he wanted to reassure me, be he couldn't convince himself. "We'll leave you alone for a moment… Take care of her, Heiji."

"Take care?" I ask myself through the tears. I couldn't take care of you! I failed! 

I want to talk to you… Even if you don't hear me… "Ka-Kazuha?" Am I waiting for a response? She won't talk… "Why… Why didn't you f-fight back?" I let my hand slip from my face to hers. It left wet traces on her cheek so I quickly pulled away. 

It seemed that I cried myself out. My eyes burned and I couldn't even blink, afraid to loose her from my sight. "Kazuha, if you won't wake up, I will never forgive you. Who's gonna' call me Ahou? Who's gonna' annoy me? Kazuha, please wake up… I need you…"

Huh? Something's strange with the apparatuses… I'll better call the doctor… "Doc…!" That's strange, my body feels so light… I think, I'm loosing balance… Kazuha…

* * *

I'm back in my bed again? Oh yes, that's right. I fainted in the corridor. My right arm stings… That's probably because I rushed so quickly dismissing the apparatuses for my drip… I wonder how's Kazuha… I'm alone now, so maybe I could sneak out to check…

Good, no one in the corridor. Maybe it's because the visiting hours are over? I guess so. Ok, those are Kazuha's door. Maybe I should knock first? Just to be sure. Toyama-san could be inside.…

"Go away!" 

Oh God, that voice…

"I-I don't want t-to see anyone no-now!" 

It's her! It's Kazuha! But why does she sounds so sad? Is she… Is she crying? I'll get just a quick peek inside. Have to be careful, so she won't hear me…

"Heiji…"

Normal POV

Heiji, hearing his own name opened the door loudly, surprising Kazuha and himself as well. He cursed himself mentally, walked in, closing the door behind him and sat in front of his friend. He didn't tore his gaze away from her not even for a second, from the very first moment when he heard her whispering his name.

Kazuha was freaking out. Her tears stopped and she was shivering. She was afraid. Her eyes were filled with angst and she had a blurry vision of Heiji in front of her. She was repeating in her head two words: 'go away', like a mantra, but the boy seemed like he won't go anywhere. Another tear escaped her eyes, when he sat beside her. She then noticed that he was injured himself. His left arm was bandaged, as well as his head. He seemed pale and his eyes looked as he hadn't slept for many, many days… 'His eyes…' Kazuha gasped, seeing Heiji's eyes. Filled with happiness, with joy. She never saw him like that. She felt confused and didn't understand why he's so happy. 

The boy allowed himself to sigh, and tore his gaze away, burring his eyes in his hand. A small chuckle escaped his lips, as he whispered "You're okay" and in the very next second he bit his upper lip. Kazuha noticed tears on his cheeks and her eyes widened at the sight. She pulled herself up and put a hand on his shoulder. Unsure how to call him, he breathed deeply and gathered her courage.

"You're… Crying?"

"A-ahou!" he sobbed "How does i-it look l-like?" 

Kazuha blinked, her eyes returning to normal, as she kept observing him. That's when those stinging words came back to her mind. She pulled her hand back and looked on the bed sheets.

Heiji felt her hand move away and looked on her. His heart hurt, when he saw her so sad, so unsure, so confused. He just couldn't stand the pain. He wanted to say something but didn't know where to start. Finally, after a moment of silence, he asked. "Why were you crying?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked bitterly, avoiding his eyes. "I'm not called a bitch by my friend everyday" she added in a whisper, closing her eyes. But that didn't stop the tears. She was surprised, when a gentle hand wiped them away and allowed herself to look on Heiji. And once his eyes caught hers, she was breathless. 

"Ahou…" He said softly, smiling through tears. "Have you really thought I think of you as a bi… as that kind of woman? That I don't care for you?" he asked, but didn't wait for a reply. "You're everything for me Kazuha. I wanted them to think that I came there not because of you, but because they pissed me off. And that worked. I had no idea, that you were listening to what I was saying…" Then it clicked in his mind. "So that's the reason you didn't fight back…" he whispered, his expression changing to one full of sorrow and guilt. "Kazuha…" 

He let himself cry in front of her, surprising her even more. "Kazuha!" He couldn't stand the pain in his chest any more and leaned forward, embracing her with his only arm. Kazuha couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was shocked Heiji would cry. She never seen him cry in her entire life. And now he was sobbing, holding her close. She could hear his heart, beating fast, she could feel his pain, as she shared it with him. Without thinking she pulled him even closer, putting her arms around his neck, allowing him to quiet himself. 

Heiji silenced himself after a while, enjoying the comfort Kazuha's arms gave him. And then, when he realized, that she's pushing him towards her breasts, he blushed furiously and pulled away quickly. He looked away, embarrassed and muttered a quick apology. Kazuha mistook it for the embarrassment about crying and smiled happily. "It's nothing. It was nice… and it was something new". Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, while Heiji's were deep red. She looked on him surprised. 

Heiji was sure, that they weren't thinking about the same thing and his perverted mind was giving him very naughty images of what could happen now, but his common sense was fighting those thoughts. The fact that Kazuha's hands were still around his neck wasn't helping…

"Heiji… Look at me, please". She asked him in a soft voice. But Heiji knew that if he would look on her now, his friendship with her would end. And he would hurt her again. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

Kazuha felt angry. She was so happy that Heiji didn't hate her, that he even cried for her sake. She couldn't understand why he was acting so strange now. Or maybe…

Heiji felt her hands pulling back, but he still didn't dare to look. There was a battle inside his head and he just couldn't loose to his hormones. He wouldn't allow it ruin everything again. 

"So it was a lie after a-all." He heard her saying and took a quick peek on her. He gasped, seeing her crying again, biting her lips. "You k-know it's frustrating. I-I really hoped that we would have a h-happily-ever-after… But I guess I'm not y-your princess…" she sobbed loudly but continued. "So, b-because this is our g-goodbye, there is something I w-wanted you t-to know" Heiji couldn't stand her sight and closed his eyes. He bit his lips, trying to force himself not to cry and then…

Then she kissed him.

It was merely a delicate brush of her lips, but for both of them it was a kiss. A sweet, full of love and pain. A kiss full of tears. 

And in that Heiji understood everything. Their pain, their tears, their feelings. There were no unanswered questions anymore. Just two, almost adult teenagers, too shy to admit their feelings. Too inexperienced to show them and too stubborn to confess them. 

And the perverted side of Heiji's mind won. He opened his eyes and pulled the crying Kazuha closer. "I'm sorry Kazuha" he lifted her head, so she could look into his eyes. "I'm sure you will always think of me as a perverted Ahou" he leaned closer, wiping her tears with his lips, ignoring her gasps and shivers. "I just can't stand it anymore…" he kissed her bare neck, nipping the skin, and puffed after licking it delicately, increasing her shivers "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you earlier" he looked into her eyes, now rid of tears and smiled with the smile only reserved for her. A cute, uneasy smile, that only she knew and which she loved so much. "I love you, Kazuha-chan". 

Kazuha felt everything in her melting and without thinking she closed the gap between them, pulling him close again. Heiji moaned through the kiss and after a few seconds pulled away, again blushing furiously. 

"Damn you…" he murmured, allowing his head rest on her shoulder. "I can't hug you or kiss you like I would want to, unless I can rape you… Erm, I mean make love to you after." He corrected himself quickly. "It's your fault for not wearing a bra…"

He wasn't surprised when he was hit on his head. He was rather happy, hearing that he is a perverted Ahou and that he will be killed as soon as Kazuha will left the hospital.

He knew that she's back to normal and that their relationship will not change. Well, not much and definitely not for worst anyway…


End file.
